


Beary Potter and the First Christmas Gift

by crashingintothesun



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, christmas fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashingintothesun/pseuds/crashingintothesun
Summary: Last year, Simon had been outed, made a mockery of, and almost lost the boy from his emails. This year, he was supported and so very loved and the boy from his emails was waiting for him to open his eyes.The contrast between last year’s holiday and this year’s is enough to make Simon’s head spin.





	Beary Potter and the First Christmas Gift

Rainbow lights twinkle from their coiled grip around the staircase bannister, their colorful hues illuminating the walk from the Spier’s living room to the second floor. Socked footsteps creak up the stairs in the uneven rhythm of pairs falling out of synchronicity. They follow the well-trekked path to Simon’s room. Whispers and hushed giggles are masked by the soft plucking of guitar strings from behind Nora’s closed door. 

“It’s just Nora!” whispers Bram as he grips onto Simon’s waist from behind, following him down the dark hallway. “Why do we have to be quiet?” 

Simon pauses in front of his door, considering Bram’s statement. Without seeing his face, Simon knows that Bram’s wearing his usual mischievous grin, reserved only for moments alone without parental supervision. It’s an expression Simon has rarely seen, much to his dismay. 

“I guess you're right.” 

The grip on Simon’s waist tightens and he feels the hot breath of a silent laugh fan across his neck, followed by a sudden sensation of lips pressing just below his ear. Simon’s grip on his doorknob slips.

“I know,” murmurs Bram. The vibration of his words against Simon’s skin sends shivers down his spine. 

It’s one of the first nights of Christmas break that Simon and Bram have been able to be alone. After Thanksgiving break, in the few weeks of school before Christmas vacation, their academic schedules had been stocked full of readings, quizzes, and papers. While Bram finished all the assignments with time to spare, Simon spent countless nights struggling to ignore his boyfriend’s distracting presence in his room to focus on meeting the deadlines. With Christmas now only three days away, school is no longer a disruptive factor. Between the Spier and Greenfeld family schedules, however, finding time for themselves proved to be difficult. 

Except for tonight. Due to a fortunate last minute flight into Georgia from Alice and Theo, Simon’s parents had left an hour ago to pick them up from the airport. 

The look in his parents’ eyes told Simon that they already knew exactly what he was planning. When they left the house, an unsettling feeling of guilt twisted in his gut. But when Bram had showed up ten minutes later, bundled up from the cold and looking more adorable than Simon’s heart could take, the guilt vanished. After all, there was only so much they could do with Nora in the house. 

Simon kicks the usual clutter out of his way as he leads Bram into his bedroom. Even though Bram has grown to become a normal presence in Simon’s room, he still can’t shake away the nagging embarrassment for not having it in better condition. No matter how many times Bram assures him that he doesn’t care about the clutter, Simon always makes a mental note to clean it  _ before _ his boyfriend arrives the next time. 

He hardly ever makes good on it. 

The door remains cracked open, but only by an inch just in case Nora happens to walk by. Simon doesn’t want to risk her reporting back to their parents about  _ boyfriends _ and  _ closed bedroom doors.  _ Those two phrases never seem to go over well with parents, especially since Bram’s mother’s “Every Time, Including Oral” chat which she oh so happily shared with Simon months into his and Bram’s relationship. 

“So,” Simon says as he detaches himself from Bram to sit on his bed. He starts twiddling the strings of his hoodie between his thumbs. 

The bed sinks beside him as Bram moves onto it, shifting his body so he’s sitting perpendicular to Simon, his back propped up against the headboard. 

“Babe.” Bram’s voice is soft, inviting, and Simon finds himself laying down, his head resting in Bram’s lap. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh when he feels the soft touch of Bram’s fingers carding through his hair.  _ His perpetual bedhead, _ as Bram once referred to it. Simon had read that note repeatedly until every word was burned into his memory. 

They sit in silence, the only sound to be heard is their synchronized breathing. For a moment, Simon feels as if he could fall asleep. That’s when Bram’s fingers pull away. 

Simon lets out a whine. “Noooooo!” 

He opens his eyes and sees Bram reaching down over the side of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Simon asks. 

_ Why aren’t you paying attention to me?  _ Is what he truly means. 

Simon sees the corner of Bram’s lips turn up into a grin. “I’m getting your gift.” 

Simon sits up at that, adjusting his glasses. “You got me a gift?” 

Bram smiles sheepishly, turning his head to look back at Simon. “You’re my boyfriend, of course I got you something.” 

And then it hits him, like a wave crashing onto shore. 

This is Simon’s first Christmas with Bram. This is his first Christmas in a serious relationship, period, and he doesn’t even have Bram’s present completed yet. Masterful, thoughtful mix tapes of songs that remind him of Bram take time, and Simon’s still been searching for the perfect one to end it with.  

“Now, close your eyes,” Bram orders softly. 

Simon closes his eyes. In the darkness, he’s left alone in his thoughts. 

While last year felt as if there was a gaping hole in his Christmas spirit, this year that void is filled and overflowing with one Abraham Greenfeld. Bram who was here, in his bedroom. Bram who was about to be Simon’s first Christmas Relationship. If people ask Simon how he is and if he’s dating someone, he’ll finally have an answer, an answer that is literally right within kissing distance, about to hand him his first gift of the season. 

Last year, Simon had been outed, made a mockery of, and almost lost the boy from his emails. This year, he was supported and so very loved and the boy from his emails was waiting for him to open his eyes. 

The contrast between last year’s holiday and this year’s is enough to make Simon’s head spin.

Bram’s voice is soft when he speaks. “Okay. Open them.” 

When Simon opens his eyes, his gaze immediately falls onto the golden stuffed bear in Bram’s hands. It’s dressed in a long, black robe, it’s neck adorned with a yellow and black striped scarf. On it’s wrist is a little band connected to a small black wand, made to appear as if this bear is casting a spell. A faint lightning strike grazes the fur just above one of its eyes. 

“No fucking way.” 

“This is our first Christmas together,” Bram says, scooting closer so their knees gently press against each other. The intensity of the love pouring out from Simon’s heart only increases upon the contact. He wonders if Bram can feel it radiating through him. “I wanted to get you something special. I know how much you love Harry Potter so… this is Beary Potter. At least, that’s what it says on his little birth certificate. You can always change it, if you want.” 

“I love it.” Simon’s voice catches in his throat. “Fuck, Bram, it’s perfect.  _ You’re _ perfect.” 

Bram chews on his lip as his cheeks turn a bright pink. “So it’s not too cheesy? I’ve never had a proper boyfriend so I don’t really know about gifts and… yeah,” he slowly trails off, his eyes darting away from Simon’s. 

Simon lets out a breathy laugh. He picks up Beary Potter and places him on his bedside table before moving right in front of Bram, situating himself up onto his knees. 

“It’s totally cheesy and I fucking love it,” he says, gently cupping Bram’s face in between his hands. “And I love you.” 

Before Bram can reply, Simon’s kissing him. And kissing him. And kissing him. He never wants to stop. He doesn’t care that Nora’s in the next room, or that his parents could be home soon with Alice and Theo in tow. 

In truth, Beary Potter is not the best gift Simon receives this year. No gift could ever compare to the fact that Simon’s already received everything he’s ever wanted - right in his hands, lips against his.

And he never wants to let it go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank the usual suspects (or, well, suspect) aka Julie because nothing would ever get written without her <3


End file.
